Pan c At the Disco
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: This is a story where Sonny broke up with Will to be with Brian, so I'm sorry but they arnt going to be together in this fic, BUT you need to read this fic because it is going to be awsome, trust me. I dont own DOOL, the characters, or the song from PAN!K AT THE DISCO. Swearing and stuff, will include the F word and some mention of sex. Look song up b4 reading. I DONT OWN ANYTHING
1. Start

**Panic! At The Disco: **

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Cloths Off **

I wandered into the nearest bar hoping to drown myself with beer; Sonny just broke up with me to be with Brian, so what better way to fill the emptiness of losing the only person you've ever loved then by getting drunk, hoping you'll die, right?

As I walked into the bar I could see that it was pretty empty for a Saturday night. I made my way towards the bar; I looked up at the man, who was giving me the beer, him not giving a shit about my age. I smiled at the bottle, bringing it up to my lips, me leaning my head back, drinking half the bottle with one take. I set the bottle down, and rubbed my hands over my face. "Tuff day kid?" I laughed, "Yeah, you could say that." "I know what you mean, it a girl?" "No, it's a guy" "I see well, I'll be over there call me if you need another beer kid" "Sure thing" I said with a slight grin.

A few minutes later I was on my fourth beer, I could tell that I was pretty much drunk, but I didn't care. All of a sudden I heard the bell from the bar door go off. I heard a fit of giggles from the couple, coming through the door, as I turned around a whirl of hatred started spinning throughout my body. There right in front of me was Sonny, and Brian; Brian's arm was wrapped around Sonny's waist, while Sonny's arm was wrapped around Brian's arm.

I was so mad I was seeing red. Brian and Sonny made their way towards the bar, me on the opposite end. They took their orders and made their way to a booth. Sonny leaned in to whisper something to Brian. After Sonny came up, he was face to face with Brian; Brian took Sonny's face into his hands and started to full on make out with him. I was so pissed off that I got up to leave, but that's when I got an idea…


	2. Mad

**This is short, I know but Will, will start singing next!**

* * *

I turned my head to see a person sitting next to the stage picking out music on his computer for the bar. I had an idea, an idea to one, get my anger out, and two, to get Sonny to see what he's missing out on, I smirked at the thought. I made my way over and gave the guy my I-phone that had the song I was so keen on singing. Once I finished showing him I got up on the stage, and placed the microphone right in front of me.

The first thing I did was introduce myself, even though there was like ten people there, half of them probably didn't even care. But the only one I wanted to hear this was Sonny. "Hi, I'm Will Horton, I wanted to sing a little something to someone," I looked over at Sonny with daggers in my eyes, he had a shocked expression on his face, I smirked and nodded my head at the guy to start the music.


	3. Shit

I take a deep breath and nod my head to the guy to start the music. When the music starts, a rush of energy makes its way throughout my body, I then start to sing.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

**When the lights are dim,**

**And your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress.**

I smiled to myself, looking at the floor.

**Then think of what you did, **

**And how I hope to God he was worth it.**

I shook my head back and forth in anger.

**When the lights are dim,**

**And your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.**

I looked up at Sonny, to let him know that I truly meant what I was singing.

**I've got more wit.**

**A better kiss.**

**A hotter touch.**

**A better fuck.**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.**

**Boy I was it look past the sweat.**

**A better love deserving of.**

**Exchanging body heat, in the passenger seat?**

**No, No, No.**

**You know it will always just be me.**

I looked up at Sonny with fiery daggers in my eyes.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.**

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Will you dance to this beat?**

**And hold a lover close?**

I twirl around and look out into the crowd.

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Will you dance to this beat?**

**And hold a lover close?**

I looked up at Sonny once again.

**So I guess we're back to us.**

**Oh camera man, swing the focus.**

**In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?**

**(Let's pick up, pick up)**

**Now I do recall we were just getting to the part.**

**Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.**

**I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention.**

**Now, let's not get selfish.**

**Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

I quirked my eyebrow at Sonny and went into the next verse.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. **

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Will you dance to this beat?**

**And hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Will you dance to this beat?**

**And hold a lover close?**

**Dance to this beat!**

**Dance to this beat!**

**Dance to this beat!**

**Let's get this hearts beating faster, faster.**

**Let's get this heart beating faster, faster.**

This time I looked up at Brian, to tell him that I AM better than him.

**I've got more wit.**

**A better kiss.**

**A hotter touch.**

**A better fuck.**

Then I looked over to Sonny, who was on Brian's left side.

**Than any boy you'll ever meet sweaty you had me.**

**Boy I was it, look past the sweat.**

**A better love deserving of.**

**Exchanging body heat, in the passenger seat?**

**No, No, No**

**You know it will always just be me.**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.**

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Will you dance to this beat?**

**And hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Will you dance to this beat?**

**And hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Dance to this beat!**

**So testosterone boys.**

**And harlequin girls.**

**Dance to this beat!**

**And hold a lover close.**

**Let's get these hearts beating faster, faster.**

**Let's get these teens hearts beating… Faster.**

Once I was done singing I looked up to find everyone silent. I stepped back from the microphone and smiled. Once I smiled, everyone roared in applause; what were about ten people, sounded like thirty. I giggled at the response I got from my singing. I made my way over to Sonny and Brian, "Oh, hey guys, didn't see you there, how did you like my performance, I thought it was rather… exhilarating, I said with a smirk.

I looked up at Sonny, who had a blank look on his face, and then I looked over at Brian who had a furious look on his face. I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned in to whisper in Sonny's ear; I got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck; I popped the K.

I straightened out my shirt, twirled around and left with a smile on my face, giving Brian the middle finger.

* * *

**Guys I know you probably want me to keep going, But I'm going to go ahead and stop it, and leave it up to your dirty little minds to finish out. If you have any suggestions, I might add them, but until then I'm done with this story for right know.**

**XOXO Abbie**


End file.
